This invention relates generally to improved locking means for a camera. More particularly, a first aspect of the invention relates to improved locking means for releasably securing the rear cover of a camera at its connectable end to the camera housing. Another particular aspect of the invention relates to concomitant means for releasably securing a battery cell to the rear cover of the camera.
It is known to provide roll-film cameras with a rear cover pivotably connected at one end to the camera housing and releasably connected to the camera housing at the other end. These rear covers are conveniently provided with a film viewing window for indicating the advancement of the film. Conventionally, expensive and discrete releasable locks have been employed for releasably connecting the connectable end of the rear cover to the camera housing. The releasable lock enables access into the housing to, for instance, change the film-load secured therein and for locking the rear cover against the camera housing to place the camera in operative condition.
It is now found that an improved locking means may be provided which is integrally connected to the film viewing window, less expensive than prior locks and of relatively simple construction as compared with the conventional discrete locks.